fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Dimensions
Mario Kart Dimensions is a Kart Racing video game for the Nintendo 3DS game system, and is developed by Ghoul Games, Inc., Sora Ltd. and Next Level Games. Mario Kart Dimensions is the eighth main-stream game in the Mario Kart series, the fourth for a handheld console, and the second game on the Nintendo 3DS. The game will allow the player to exchange ghost data and records with . Mario Kart Dimensions is set to release in Q3/Q4 2012. The game can also link up to the SP1DR game Mario Kart Rush to unlock new features and downloadable content. Mario Kart Dimensions is considered the spiritual successor to Mario Kart Powers. Gameplay In Mario Kart Dimensions, Coins, which appeared in , and , will reappear and will, like in Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit, make you go faster. Also, like Mario Kart 7, the player will be able to go back underwater with the use of a new collectible power-up: the . The Morph Bubble will give the player a yoshi shaped submarine, which can shoot one torpedo (and more can be obtained through bubbles with a torpedo ted inside it). Unlike in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart Wii however, the Gliders and Motorbikes do not return. However, creating your own kart and emblem do. When creating your kart, you have the option of saving up to 20 karts, and you can place decals (such as a Bullet Bill with flames, or Shine Sprites) on the sides of your kart. Not all karts can have decals. Controls Battle Mode Mario Kart Dimensions, like past games, features a battle mode, which can be played by one to eight players (local 1-4, online 2-8). The objective in battle mode is to eliminate all of your enemies, either by collecting their balloons, having more coins, having the Shine Sprite longer or hitting them with a certain item. Modes There are four battle modes that you can play in Mario Kart Dimensions: Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Shine Sprint and Item Roulette. Each mode has it's own strategy, rules and action. In Coin Runners, collect as many coins as possible before getting hit by an item. In Balloon Battle, eliminate enemy players by hitting them or stealing their balloons. In Shine Sprint, collect the Shine Sprite to eliminate the players who haven't had it. And in Item Roulette, hit an enemy with a specific item to eliminate them. Characters Default Characters Toad3DLand.png|Toad Small|link=Toad KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa Small|link=Koopa Troopa Babymariositting.png|Baby Mario Small|link=Baby Mario Mariothumbsup.png|Mario Medium|link=Mario LuigiSMSJ.png|Luigi Medium|link=Luigi SM3DL Peach.png|Princess Peach Medium|link=Princess Peach MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi Medium|link=Yoshi NSMBWiiUBowser.png|Bowser Large|link=Bowser DK Strong.png|Donkey Kong Large|link=Donkey Kong 508px-MP8Wario.png|Wario Large|link=Wario Unlockable Characters DryDrySluggs.png|Dry Bones Small|link=Dry Bones ShyGuy.PNG|Shy Guy Small|link=Shy Guy ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette Small|link=Toadette ParatroopaMKH.png|Koopa Paratroopa Small|link=Koopa Paratroopa BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi Small|link=Baby Luigi MarioMRetro.png|Retro Mario Small New|link=NES Mario Daisy MK7.png|Princess Daisy Medium|link=Daisy Birdo..png|Birdo Medium|link=Birdo BowserJr..png|Bowser Jr. Medium|link=Bowser Jr. DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong Medium|link=Diddy Kong KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek Medium New|link=Kamek DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong Medium New|link=Dixie Kong Waluigi2.png|Waluigi Large|link=Waluigi Wiggler Walking.png|Wiggler Large|link=Wiggler SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom Large New|link=Boom Boom Rosalinasmg2.png|Rosalina Large|link=Rosalina PunpunSolo.png|Pom Pom Large New|link=Pom Pom Petey Piranha NSMBVR.png|Petey Piranha Large|link=Petey Piranha Lakitu 2.png|Lakitu *Miis are also featured as the thirtieth (eighteenth secret) character in the game. The colour of the outfit depends on the Mii's favourite colour, and the class that the Mii is in depends on the height and weight of the Mii. Unlocking Criteria Main Characters Miis Courses Battle Courses Items Items are an important part of racing, as they can help or hinder you. Items can be collected by driving through an Item Box on the courses. Once a player has driven through an Item Box, that will start the Item Roulette that appears in the top left corner of the screen. Depending on the place you are in, results in a different item, as you would tend to get Banana Peels, Green Shells and Red Shells if you were in first, while a Bullet Bill, Blue Spiny Shell and Lightning if you were in last. Kart Customization As with , players can customize their karts to their liking. The player can select wheels (which will change the drift and off-road abilities), a body (which will change the weight and speed abilities) and a seat (which changes the handling and acceleration abilities). There are 25 kart bodies (8 default), 8 types of wheels (4 default) and 6 seats (2 default). In addition, there are 15 decals that can be placed on the side of many karts. ---- Unlocking Criteria ---- Downloadable Content By connecting with the game Mario Kart Rush, players are able to gain various extra content, including three characters, a new cup and a new item. The characters, however must be unlocked after they've been downloaded. Characters NokiShell.PNG|Noki Small New PiantaTree.PNG|Pianta Large New Unlocking Criteria Courses Items ---- Beta Elements Main article: Mario Kart Dimensions/Beta elements Gallery Main article: Mario Kart Dimensions/Gallery Trivia *This is the first game in the Mario Kart series to be released for a handheld console of a previous game. In this case, it is released for the Nintendo 3DS, which had released for it in December 2011. **This is also the first game in the series to be released with a partner game, in a similar manner to the Pokémon series. In this case, it is released alongside Mario Kart Rush. *Oddly, the PAL boxart for the game does not include the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection symbol, yet supports Wi-Fi. *This this the first Mario Kart game to include a button to view the current standings. This feature is re-implemented in the partner game Mario Kart Rush. *This is the first game in the series to include in-game appearances from other video game series. **The in-game reference is the appearance of many Halcandra enemies, which appear in the game Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They appear on the course Rainbow Road. Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Kart racing Category:Racing Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Series Category:Ghoul Games, Inc. Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon games Category:Mario fanon Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Games * Category:Rated E games Category:2012